


"You’re my Old Lady, there ain’t a single part of you that I don’t love."

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Mayans x plus size reader [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Amputee Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine your plus sized and an amputee you’ve been feeling really insecure lately and your old man Angel reminds you he loves you (smut)





	"You’re my Old Lady, there ain’t a single part of you that I don’t love."

“Mami? I’m home.”

Angel took in a deep breath, happy to finally be home after such a long and shitty day. He’d been up at the crack of dawn, over at the clubhouse to deal with club business and it was now well past 9 PM when he was slipping off his boots at the door. He was used to being greeted by you when he came home, your bright smile and warm as you leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, but you weren’t there tonight. He knew you were home, your car in the driveway you went waiting for him the way you usually do, and he found it strange. You were probably in the shower, getting clean before bed so he tossed his keys down onto the counter and trudged over towards the bedroom. He just wanted to be with his baby.

As he neared the bedroom though, he noticed that he didn’t hear the water from the shower running. His brows furrowed as he picked up the pace, needing to find you.

“Baby?”

He walked into the bedroom and looked to the bed, finding the covers strewn across the mattress but no you tangled up in them. Walking into the bathroom, he let out a sigh of relief as he found you sitting in the tub.

“There you are, mi Amor. I was looking for you.”

He walked closer to you and sat down on the edge of the tub, looking down at you as your eyes met his.

“Sorry. I was just chilling here.”

Ange nodded, his brows not relaxing from their scrunched-up state as he listened to you speak. Something wasn’t right.

“You ok baby?”

You nodded, crossing your arms over your bare chest and pushed a fake smile.

“I’m fine Angel.”

He nodded unconvinced but decided to let it go for the moment and reached into the water to play with the bubbles, confused as he felt how cool the water was.

“The waters cold.”

You only nodded, playing around with the remaining bubbles, Angel not missing how pruned your fingertips were as you did.

“How long have you been in here babe?”

You shrugged, the old bubbles disappearing under your touch.

“I don’t know. An hour or so, maybe.”

Angel stared at you, waiting for you to open up to him, to spill whatever was bothering you the way you always did, but you didn’t. So, he stood and took down the towel that was hanging from the hook on the back of the door, opening it up and facing you.

“Come on and get out baby. You’ve been in there long enough.”

You stayed silent and only nodded as you stood from the water, trying to take the towel from him to cover yourself. He didn’t pay any mind though, wrapping the towel around you as you stepped out of the tub, running the fluffy fabric over your chest and arms drying you before taking hold of your hand and leading you into the bedroom to sit on the bed.

“Alright, hablame cariño. Tell me what’s going on.”

At first, you shrugged, not wanting to unload your problems on his after the day he had but you knew he wouldn’t let it go until you did.

“I’m just…I don’t feel that great today.”

“What, you getting’ sick?”

He reached over and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead as you laughed softly.

“No. I mean like, emotionally. Mentally. It’s just one of those days I guess. I’m not having a very friendly relationship with my body today.”

You used your hand to motion to your insecurities, your stomach, and your scar from your amputation.

Angel nodded in recognition, finally understanding. It wasn’t often that you had these days where you shut down but when they did happen, Angel was always there to try and fix it.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, lips lingering before he finally pulled away and stood up from the bed, grabbing onto the hem of the towel and pulling on it, willing your fingers to let go.

“Gimme this.”

You reluctantly let go of the towel and let Angel pull it from your body before he took your hand and pulled you to stand up in front of him. Dropping the towel down onto the floor, he placed his hands on your hips, eyes raking over your body, lust firing up within them.

“Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about because all I see in front of me is a fucking babe.”

He took your hand in his and pulled you to spin for him, a low whistle coming from his lips as you rolled your eyes and blushed. He let you with your back to him and placed his hand on your lower back, softly pushing you forward until you were bent over the bed in front of him. His right hand slowly ran over the swell of your ass as the other one stayed pressing you into the mattress. Your gasp rang out through the silent room as he brought his hand down, a smack lightly stinging your skin.

“God damn, this ass.”

Both of his hands squeezed your cheeks and pulled them apart, staring hungrily at your pussy as he breathed out through his nose, a bulge already pressing into the backs of your thighs. He ground himself into you and his hand now ran down your back, chills rushing through you as his fingertips left fire in their journey over your spine until his hands were under your arms, pulling you to sit back up and turn around before he lifted you backward, your body falling onto the bed. You scooted up closer to the headboard as Angel pulled off his kutte and white wifebeater, tossing them both onto the bed before he started working on his belt. He unbuckled it and dropped both his pants and boxers before stepping out of them and making a show of stroking himself in front of you as he looked into your eyes.

“You think you make me this hard for no reason?”

You shook your head and gripped your own breast, squeezing as your eyes ran between his face and his hand. He made a point to keep stroking for a second more before he started crawling onto the bed towards you, his eyes intense. A predator stalking its prey, until his body was above yours, your hands taking purchase on his sides as he leaned down, taking your lips against his. His kisses were soft and slow but sloppy, his tongue snaking out and licking against your lips as his fingers made their way between your legs, sinking into you.

“I love you. You’re my girl. I love everything about you, even that parts that you don’t. You’re my Old Lady, there ain’t a single part of you that I don’t love. Don’t you dare forget that.”

He didn’t say anything else as he pulled out his fingers and instead gripped himself, rubbing his head along your lips once, twice, three times before he pushed into you, both of you letting out groans. His head dipped forward to your chest, his mouth against the cushion of your breasts as he cursed, the warmth of being inside you never ceases to make him weak.

“Fuck, you always feel so good.”

His hips began their motion, slow but deep as his lips found their way to your nipple, tongue teasing before his teeth began to graze to give that sharp pull. His hands raked over your body, one snaking its way around the back of your head and holding you in place as he rested his forehead against yours, loving the way you bit your lip and gazed into his eyes, knowing he had proved his point.

“You’re perfect babygirl. Mi Reina.”


End file.
